


ObeyMemember day 7! Hotsprings!

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMemember [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Shocking I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Well, this year no one can realistically go to a hotspring, so Arbor improvises.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: ObeyMemember [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011111
Kudos: 13





	ObeyMemember day 7! Hotsprings!

Mammon was sitting on Arbor's bed, as he usually does before going back to his own room for the night (if he didn't fall asleep here first), and was staring at Arbor. Arbor had been walking around a certain corner of his room, hand on chin, and effectively ignoring Mammon. Mammon didn't like being ignored in general, but when it was Arbor ignoring him… it made something ugly bloom in his chest. 

But Mammon didn't dare move an inch. If he said something wrong, or pushed Arbor to far, or did anything that could be considered annoying, Arbor may very well finally draw the line and say he's done with Mammon. The demon couldn't stand that thought, and remained paralyzed on the floral bed. Just as Mammon took a few deep breaths to try and calm the abrupt whirlwind of emotions, he felt the tell tale tug of his pact bond with Arbor, and sat frozen when Arbor looked over in concern.

"Hey sunrise. What's the matter?" The man's deep voice asked, dark green eyes and kissable lips twisted into a worried expression, all for Mammon. When Mammon didn't answer, Arbor left the spot he'd been standing and picked Mammon clear off the bed, as though the demon weighed nothing more than clouds. In a futile attempt to avoid the conversation, Mammon tried to wiggle free from the strong arms that held him. Arbor's brow only furrowed, and Mammon could feel the man's concern growing deeper. He sat down on the bed, a demanding hand on Mammon's waist to keep him anchored to the sorceror below. 

"Sunshine, you need to tell me what's wrong or I'll start guessing." Arbor rumbled, running a soothing hand up and down his demons back. Mammon shuddered under the gentle touch, and had to look away from those gentle emerald eyes lest he spill every secret in his heart. Mammon swallowed roughly, and chose a small truth to tell the unrelenting sorceror.

"Ah, just wanted you to pay attention to me." Mammon said, doing his best to smile and wave it off. Arbor was, of course, not fooled. He never was. Mammon startled as Arbor stood up, and melted as the man wove fingers through white hair and placed gentle kisses to the demon's jaw. Mammon half expected to be dropped onto the bed and tackled down for one of Arbor's octopus-cuddle-sessions, but instead he was dropped into… water?

"I'm sorry for ignoring you, sunshine. I was wondering how I'd fit this into my room, and just figured it out. I'm sorry we couldn't go to an onsen in the human world this year, and I hope this makes up for it." Arbor said warmly, nothing but fondness in his eyes as he looked at the soaking wet demon. Mammon blushed and looked away, cause if he didn't, he feared he might just surge forward and kiss the man.

Arbor made it easy and kissed him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Weh. Weh. Weh. 
> 
> Comments make my day~


End file.
